zigandsharkofandomcom-20200222-history
Coral Reef Cowboys
" | image = 156 Coral Reef Cowboys - Title Card.png | season = 1 | number = 56 | numberseries= 56 | airdate = September 6, 2016 (Youtube) | writer = Olivier Jean-Marie | storyboard = Andrès Fernandez | previous = "The Tiny Tyrant" | next = "The King's Highway"}} " " (French: "OK Corail") is the fifty-sixth episode from season one of Zig & Sharko. It was written by Olivier Jean-Marie and storyboarded by Andrès Fernandez. Major Characters *Zig *Sharko *Marina *Bernie Minor Characters *Octopus Masseur *Orcas *Orange Fish *Starfish "Zig and Sharko chase after each other on ‘sea-horse back’. Zig is knocked out after a fight. When he regains consciousness and heads back to Marina’s villa, everything has changed: he’s in a western!…" 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (01).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (02).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (03).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (04).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (05).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (06).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (07).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (08).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (09).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (10).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (11).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (12).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (13).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (14).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (15).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (16).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (17).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (18).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (19).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (20).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (21).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (22).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (23).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (24).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (25).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (26).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (27).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (28).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (29).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (30).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (31).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (32).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (33).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (34).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (35).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (36).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (37).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (38).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (39).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (40).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (41).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (42).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (43).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (44).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (45).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (46).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (47).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (48).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (49).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (50).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (51).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (52).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (53).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (54).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (55).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (56).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (57).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (58).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (59).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (60).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (61).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (62).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (63).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (64).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (65).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (66).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (67).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (68).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (69).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (70).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (71).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (72).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (73).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (74).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (75).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (76).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (77).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (78).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (79).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (80).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (81).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (82).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (83).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (84).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (85).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (86).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (87).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (88).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (89).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (90).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (91).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (92).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (93).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (94).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (95).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (96).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (97).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (98).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (99).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (100).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (101).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (102).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (103).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (104).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (105).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (106).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (107).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (108).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (109).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (110).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (111).png 156 Coral Reef Cowboys (112).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1